


Little Sally

by Lime_Line



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drabble Collection, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, M/M, Omega Dream, alpha fundy, dreamom, grandpa ghostbur and grandpa schlatt, mother hen dream, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, small dream supremacy, their childs name is sally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Meet Sally, the daughter of a speedrunner and a fox hybrid.Note: Help i'm so bad at summaries
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	1. Sally Soot

**Author's Note:**

> The angsts are slowly killing me and i needed fluff, so have this :)
> 
> Edit: Jxjsjsjsja i forgot about this but this is practically an au, i guess? Wilbur was a good dad and never blowned up L'manburg, Schlatt never became president, you know the drill.
> 
> I also just really wanted to add Ghostbur, the cause of his death is unknown cause i don't really wanna think about that cause im to lazy :)

Fundy's family stare in awe at small bundle in his mates arms, the blonde omega was laying down on one of the beds inside the community house cradling a small baby in his arms, large bags were under his eyes, hair disheveled and sticking out in places but the fox-hybrid didn't care, to him his mate looked as beautiful as the day he had met the blonde.

Tommy and Tubbo were on either side of the blonde cooing at the baby _(well more like Tubbo since Tommy's practically trying to act like he isn't cooing at the newborn baby–)_ , Phil proudly pats his grandsons shoulder with a large smile on his lips, Technoblade was also standing beside and gave the ginger a very tiny smile before nodding at his nephew.

Fundy looks at Schlatt and saw the ram-hybrid talking to his son while he held the baby in his arms after he had convinced Dream to give him small bundle so that the dirty-blonde can take a nap after his very tiring procedure. Ghostbur floats in front of the ram-hybrid before poking the sleeping baby's chubby cheeks gently, the baby scrunched its face when she felt the disturbance of her sleep before going back to its once peaceful expression. The two newly found grandparents lets out a chuckle before engaging themselves in a conversation while Schlatt cradled the baby. The fox-hybrid turns to look at his mate and saw him sleeping under the covers, letting out small snores as he dozzed off into dream land making the ginger haired alpha smile fondly.

"So, have you and Dream thought of any names to give for the pup?" Tubbo asked his brother-in-law, after he and Tommy were done taking pictures of the small child. The gremlin's probably taking pictures so can brag to everyone in the smp how he's going to be the _best_ uncle in the whole universe while Tubbo's taking pictures so he can add them to their family album.

"Me and Dream had thought about it for a while now and we settled on the name Sally" Fundy smiled sheepishly before admiring his daughters appearance. Small red button nose, chubby pink cheeks, small dots of freckles painted on her cheeks and a tuff of dirty blonde hair poking out of the blanket wrapped around her. Everyone smiles and told the fox-hybrid that his daughters name was beautiful and that it fits her very well. As time went by, it was eventually time for their familys to leave as it was getting darker. 

Fundy's relatives left first as Tommy had fallen asleep so they needed to go home soon. Then it was time for Tubbo and Schlatt to leave, but not without the ram-hybrid making him swear _(more like threatened–)_ to take care of his son and grandchild. No matter how long the gingers been with the blonde haired omega, Schlatt still didn't fully trust him enough to take care of Dream.

Fundy cradles his daughter in his arms before sitting down on a chair beside his husbands bed, her pointy fox ears twitching every now and then as Fundy hums a small lullaby his dad used to sing to him whenever he had a small nightmare. He felt a head lean on his shoulder so he turns his head and saw Dream looking at their daughter with half lidded eyes.

"Sorry babe, did i wake you up?" The dirty-blonde only shook his head before he starts playing with his daughters long fluffy ears. The two parents relished the hushed silence, with the exception of Fundy's small humming. If Fundy's going to be honest he knows no shit about taking care of babies but just looking at his daughter, he swears on his own life that he's going to be the best dad Sally's ever gonna have.

"What're you thinking about?" He felt soft hands brush against his hair making him let out a low purr, little Sally was now in Dreams arms, snuggling closely to her mothers arms. The fox-hybrid burries his face into his mates dirty-blonde hair, taking a whiff of the sweet smell of key lime pie and vanilla beans. Dream purrs in delight when he smelled the heavy scent of his husbands familiar smell of fresh coffee and pine. Fundy noticed his mates purrs had gone quiet so he concluded that Dream must have fallen asleep with Sally, he gently took the baby from her mothers arms before kissing her and Dreams head, wishing them a goodnight sleep.

—·—·—·—·—·—

"Grandpa please, this really isn't necessary" Fundy rubs his temples as a headache was starting form.

"What do you mean this isn't necessary? Don't you want your own daughter to learn how to ride a bike?" Phil crossed his arms after he puts away the bike as to not clutter the living room. The remaining Soot family were watching the two argue in amazement, not daring to stop the fight or else they'll be involved as well.

"Grandpa! She's a _month_ old baby" The fox hybrid stresses out, waving his arms in exasperation before pointing at Sally. The baby was currently in Technoblade's arms babbling away as she grabs a strand of the pig-hybrids long pink locks before putting them inside her mouth. Both Fundy and Dream learned that their daughter loves to play with hair. They had warned the pinkette to tie his long pink locks so that Sally won't be able to keep tugging it but the pig-hybrid refused and told them that it can't be that bad. Oh how he wish he listens to them.

The pig-hybrid lets out a disgusted expression as he watch his great-niece devour his precious hair. Unknowst to him, Tommy and Dream were desperately trying to muffle their laughs. The blonde gremlin took out Dadza's camera and snapping a picture, unfortunately he forgot about the flash and Technoblades head perks up when he saw a flash before narrowing his eyes.

"Give me the camera or i will not hesitate to drop kick you little shit"

Dream watched in the sideline as the chaos unseus before letting out a sigh, Ghostbur was also watching the scene unfold as he floated beside the dirty-blonde male. Thank god he wasn't causing any chaos unlike the rest of his family.

The house was littered with all sorts of gifts in various shapes and sizes _(curtesy of Phil–)_ just for his great-granddaughter. Sooner or later the blonde haired omega felt the couch dip beside him before an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer his husbands body. Fundy muzzles his face on the crook of his mates neck before moving closer to where his scent gland was located.

The fox-hybrid nips at the dirty-blondes scent gland, Dream felt sharp canines brush against his sun kissed skin before a wet tounge drags itself on a very sensitive spot making the dirty-blonde shiver. He almost lets out a yelp when Fundy unexpectedly bites his neck but managed to catch himself by covering his mouth with the sleeves of his hoodie. Dream quickly looks over at Fundy's family and saw that they were in the kitchen, oblivious of what's happening inside the living room.

The dirty-blonde scowls at his mate before smacking him on the head, face completely red either from embarrassment or frustration, it could be both actually. The fox-hybrid only smirks before giving Dream a quick peck on the lips as an apology. Dream just hope that the hood of his jacket can conceal the the bite mark on his neck.

The two lovers jumped when Philza pokes his head on the doorway, the older man narrows his eyes in suspicion as he stares at both Fundy and Dream before brushing it off. "Where do you guys keep the utensils?" The dirty-blonde stands up to show Philza where they put their utensils and to escape his husband before he keeps putting more marks on his precious neck.

"It's in one of the lower cabinets on the left side near the fridge" Fundy whines when his mate left him all alone on the couch but the dirty-blonde ignored him out of spite. Philza watched the married couple in amusement before following Dream inside kitchen.


	2. Movie Night

If you ask the fox-hybrid what's his favorite time of the day is, his response will probably night time. Why night you may ask? Well he gets to cuddle with his mate of course. During night time the blonde haired omega gets soft and cuddly with his alpha, purring like there's no tomorrow, little kisses here and there and sweet little whispers of affection.

Sally was already asleep in her crib inside her room, Patches was sleeping on top the cat tree placed in the corner of the living room and Boots was relaxing beside the large cat plush placed on one of the shelfs. Since everyone in their house was mostly asleep the married couple decided that tonight was the perfect time to have a movie night and what better way to spend them their time watching treasure planet.

Fundy layed on the couch with his back against the armrest and a pillow on his back so he can at least have a comfortable position. One of his arms was snaked around Dreams waist while the other was playing with his husbands dirty-blonde hair, entangling the knots on the strands and sometimes braiding them. The omega was happily stuffing his face on the fox-hybrids neck with his arms also wrapped on his torso, letting out small purrs of delight when Fundy's fingers rubs the scalp of his head before feeling a quick peck on his forehead.

The fox-hybrid burries his nose in Dreams hair smelling the shampoo scented apples that the dirty-blonde loves to use. He grabs Dreams non-busy hand before gently bringing it to his lips to place a loving kiss on the knuckles, he then placed it on his cheek before kissing the palm all while staring straight at the omegas dazzling green eyes. Dreams face burned a shade of red, rubbing his thumb affectionately on Fundys cheekbone before bringing his other hand on the gingers cheek.

Fundy just leaned his face closer to his husbands small warm hands letting out low purrs, feeling the cold metal of the omegas ring brush against his cheeks. Dream tried to stifle a giggle as he watched the fox-hybrids adorable expressions before littering Fundy's face with small kisses and ending it with a peck on his nose. He starts to wheeze when he saw Fundy's blushing face, so bright that it can put one of his uncles hair to shame.

Dream wished he had a camera with him right now so he can use this as a blackmail, he'll certainly use it in the future and maybe he'll give some to Tommy just for shits and giggles. To busy with his laughing session the dirty-blonde didn't manage to catch the fox-hybrids sly grin and before he knew it, Fundy had flipped their positions so that he was on top while Dream was at the bottom who lets out a loud yelp by the unexpected move.

"What's wrong babe? Cats got your tongue?" Dream scoffs and tried to hide his bright face from his husband with his the back of his hands only to have them pinned down on each side of his head, glowing brown eyes staring at his soul with the toothy grin still visible on Fundy's face. "Aww, don't hide your pretty face from me darling" The dirty-blonde shivers when Fundy moved to bury his face on the crook of his neck, licking and nipping at his skin leaving redish-purplish bruises and bite marks on his sun kissed skin. Fundy lets go of Dreams hands before moving to grab hold of the dirty-blondes hips.

The ginger moves to Dreams scent gland where his mate mark was located to leave even more bruises, the fox-hybrid then blew at the skin making the dirty-blonde shudder. Fundy took a big whiff of Dreams intoxicating scent of key lime pie and vanilla beans with a hint of his own scent making him growl, pleased to know that no other scent littered on his mate. Dream is his mate and no one gets to take him away from the alpha. Not Sapnap, not Technoblade, not Punz, not Bad and especially not George, just mentioning the brunette's name makes his blood boil.

Constantly brushing himself against Dream thinking no one will notice it or even see it, but he's oh so wrong because Fundy saw _everything_. The way he looks at his mate like he's being offered in a silver platter makes him want to rip the brunette into pieces. He absolutely loathes it whenever his _mates_ scent is mixed with the other alphas disgusting smell of ash and roses.

Doesn't that fucking colorblind bitch know anything about personal space? Isn't it obvious that Dream belongs to him and him alone. He stares at his husbands hazy lidded eyes before moving his gaze to Dreams soft pink lips wanting nothing more then to kiss them. Noticing the fox-hyrbids intense gaze on his lips Dream suddenly leans forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Fundy hungrily.

Dream hooked his arms around the gingers neck to pull him closer while Fundy tightens his grip on the dirty-blondes hips, rubbing them with his thumbs before deepening the kiss. The kiss started out slow and sloppy, full of love and passion before it turned frantic and messy with Dream letting out small sounds.

Although their make out session came to an end when loud wailing came from Sally's room. The married couple broke the kiss with a string of saliva connected to their lips, Dream wiped off the spit while Fundy scrunched his nose in annoyance at the sudden disturbance. He buried his face on Dreams shoulder before tightening his grip over his husbands smaller body.

The dirty-blonde just laughs before gently nudging the fox-hybrids chest. "It's your turn to take care of her" Fundy just whines but Dream payed no mind before forcing the fox-hybrid to let go of his body. Fundy begrudgingly left his husbands side before leaving to venture towards his daughters bedroom. It seems that Sally woke up the sleeping felines as they ran past Fundy with great speed, making their way towards their little humans bedroom scratching at the door demanding to be let in as they let out loud meows.

When Fundy finally opened the door to Sally's room the two cats bolted inside before gracefully jumping inside their favorite humans spacious crib, littered with lots of stuffed animals. Boots starts nuzzling her fury little cheek on Sally's chubby ones in attempt to soot her while Patches layed beside his daughter, rubbing her furry head on Sally's hand and sometimes leaving small licks on her skin. Sally's cries did quieten down with the help of Patches and Boots but you can still clearly hear her whimpers.

The fox-hybrid makes his way towards his daughters crib before gently pickimg her up and cradling her in his arms, rubbing her back ever so slowly and swaying from side to side while the two cats watched in silence. Fundy checks the back of Sally's diaper to see if its soiled or dirty but it was all clean and spotless, so he presumed that maybe his daughter was hungry. Leaving Sally's room with Patches and Boots following right behind him as the small group made their way towards the kitchen.

The fox-hybrid puts Sally in a high chair before grabbing a baby bottle to start making some milk. After making Sally's milk he puts the bottle inside the microwave to heat up the milk before giving it to feed his daughter, while he waited for the milk to heat up he felt small arms wrap around his torso. Fundy felt Dream lean his head on his back making him let out a chuckle.

"Is the movie done?" Dream shook his head before letting go of his husband to stand right beside him. "I paused it when you left so you won't miss anything" Once the milk was done and cooled down, Dream went to get Sally taking the bottle of milk with him. While the dirty-blonde fed their daughter in his arms, he starts humming a small tune and swaying his body from side to side while doing so. Fundy leaned on the counter and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, he's a really lucky man if he do say so himself. Patches meowed beside him, flicking her long tail from side to side, demanding for attention as she head butts her owner on the nose.

The fox-hybrid scoffs before brushing his fingers on the spoiled felines soft fur, sometimes he thinks he's a father of three children instead of one. After Sally had finished her milk she starts making grabby hands, trying to reach for her mothers blonde locks to chew on. Dream sets down the now empty bottle on Sally's high chair before lifting her up, just high enough so that she'll be able to play with his hair.

The small child grips her mothers hair into her small fists before tugging harshly making Dream groan in pain, although it did hurt the dirty-blonde didn't mind as long as it keeps his baby happy. Looks like Sally will be going back to sleep later on. While Sally happily played with his mothers hair letting out loud giggles whenever Dream grunts in pain, the dirty-blonde felt Fundy's bushy tail wrap around his waist pulling him closer towards his husband.

"Hi Sal, want to watch treasure planet with me and your mom?" When the fox-hybrid didn't get an answer from his daughter he pretty much expected it, he gently played with Sally's pointy ears before the baby grabs on one of his fingers. The baby then squealed when his father starts tickling her by poking her sides before Fundy stops to take her away from Dreams arms. The fox-hybrid led then his family to the living where the movie was still displayed on the large screen of the t.v.

Dream sat down on the couch while Fundy sitting right beside him with Sally sitting comfortably on his lap before they finally unpaused the movie. Boots left the kitchen to join her owners movie marathon by moving to jump on Dreams lap and laying there lazily, sooner or later Patches joined as well and decided to stay on the coffee table. When it finally got late, one by one everyone had fallen asleep except for a tired Dream and Fundy.

Fundy adjusted Sally in his arms to make sure she wouldn't fall while Dream layed his head on Fundy's shoulder, letting out a long tired yawn before closing his eyes. The dirty-blonde felt Fundy kiss him on the side of his head before a hand tangled themselves onto his hair.

"Tired?" A small nod was the only answer Fundy got from Dream so he snaked his arm around his husband. "Go to sleep alright love?" Fundy gave Dream one last kiss on the forehead before the blonde finally fell asleep. Fundy's eyes soon felt heavy, before he knew it he fell right asleep and let the darkness take him with the t.v long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one else crying right now? :')  
> pain, dnf shippers do be winning /lh
> 
> P.S the ending is rushed because i got nothing else to write so sorry bout that akcnannc


End file.
